


Letters

by roman_numeral



Series: What Once Was... I Wish I Could Go Back [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As excited as Steve’s letters are Bucky’s response are equally non-excited about the 'cure'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [信](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871787) by [Darchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi)



 

 

Steve writes excited letters to Bucky about this potential cure. 

_What do you mean cure?_ Bucky writes back. 

_No more asthma, no more heart problems, high blood pressure, no more fevers. Bucky I’ll be healthy. I’ll be the proper alpha you deserve. I’ll be able to go out and fight for my country. I can finally make a difference. Nothing will be holding me back_.

As excited as Steve’s letters are Bucky’s response are equally non-excited. _You are a proper alpha. And the only one holding you back is yourself, this ‘cure’ Steve you don’t need it. You’re perfect the way you are. I wouldn’t change anything about you. Steve, there’s nothing wrong with you, please, don’t do it. When the war is over, we’ll go home. You’ll be an artist and everything will be perfect._

But Steve doesn’t listen. What does Bucky know about being weak? Nothing. Bucky’s an omega, considered weak by nature, but even with his omega status Bucky is far from weak.

Most omegas are delicate, fine boned, and beautiful. 

Bucky is not delicate, he is not fine boned, but he is beautiful. He’s physically strong with beautiful eyes and red lips, to most (because Bucky’s so good at hiding his status) he just happens to be an exceptionally beautiful beta. 

Steve makes his decision and can’t wait to see the results.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
